Letters From The Heart
by Ilona19
Summary: Buffy and other people write letters in the months following Joyce's death.


Joyce Summers ~1957-2001~   
Buffy stared at the grave of her mother. She felt like she was going to cry, but during the last three weeks, since her mother's death, she had cried so much that she doubted she could cry one tear. She turned around and walked away. She looked inside the mailbox as she walked past it. There was one letter. It was addressed to her. From Angel. She rushed inside and ripped the envelope open.   
Dear Buffy, 3-14-01   
I am so sorry that I wasn't there for your mother's funeral. I know you were in pain, and I didn't want to bring you more sorrow by being there. Now, two weeks later, I know that it isn't any better, but I want you to know that I am always here for you. No matter what. Forever yours,   
Angel   
~~~   
Dear Angel, 3-20-01   
Thank you for your letter. When I saw Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn at the funeral, I was hoping that you would be here, also. But you're right, it would have been more painful to see you. Even after two years, it hurts to remember that I lost you.   
Love,   
Buffy   
PS Dawn sends her love.   
~~~   
Dear Buffy, 3-23-01   
I know how you feel, but you never lost me. I am here no matter what. If you ever need anything, I am just a call away.   
Forever yours,   
Angel   
PS Tell Dawn I miss her.   
~~~   
  
  
  
Dear Angel, 3-29-01   
I'm sending this letter to you via Xander and Anya. They're going on vacation and are stopping on LA on the way. After what we have been through the last few weeks, they deserve a vacation. But they'll tell you all about that. What's now and interesting going on in LA?  
Love,   
Buffy   
PS Send my love to Cordy, Wes, and Gun.  
~~~   
Dear Buffy, 4-02-01   
Nothing new or interesting in LA. Xander and Anya came and went. Anya scared me a little, then I remembered she was an ex-demon. Xander told me what happened. Why didn't you tell me that you were almost killed? My heart almost broke when I listened to him. Buffy, I know you didn't want me to worry, but I worry about you every night. I know you can take care of yourself, but it would make me feel so much better if I knew that you would come to me when you needed help.   
Yours truly,   
Angel   
~~~   
Hey Buffy, 4-03-01   
What's up? I'm in a play and opening night is next Friday. I was just wondering if you and everyone else could come.   
Love,   
Cordelia   
  
Dear Angel,   
I don't know if she told you, but Cordy invited us to her play. I know that Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya are definitely going, and Dawn wants to come, too. You'll have a lot of visitors. I'll write more later, I have class.   
Love,   
Buffy   
  
Dear Buffy,   
I am looking foreword to seeing you when you come to see the play. Maybe we will get a chance to talk.  
Forever yours,   
Angel   
  
Dear Angel,   
I am sorry about what happened in LA. I'm not saying that it was completely my foult, but partly, I am to blame. I know you think that Faith has changed, but I really can't believe that. You changed because you have a soul now. She always had a soul. Even when she did terrible things. There is more chance of Spike being good, then there is of Faith feeling remorse for what she did. I don't see how I could forgive her. I don't know why I'm writing this letter, I'm not going to send it, but somehow it makes me feel better to write things down. Sort of like my diary in high-school. Angel, even though your not going to read this, I hope things will be better us soon.   
Buffy   
  
Hey Angel, What did you do to the slayer? She's all mopey since she came back from LA. Anyway, found this letter and it's addressed to you, so I'm sending it.   
Spike   
  
Dear Buffy,   
Spike sent me the letter that you wrote. I'm sorry, I know that you didn't mean for it to be read by me, but I did, and I'm sending it back. I'm also sorry for the fight. There are a lot of things we disagree on, but it doesn't make me love you any less. Maybe we can agree to disagree. I could write how hard Faith's life has been, and how there are reasons for what she did, but I won't. I don't want to start that again. I can only look foreword to a time when we talk without fighting.   
Forever yours,   
Angel   
PS I found Dawn's notebook which I'm enclosing. Tell her I didn't read it.   
  
Dear Angel, 4-17-07   
Dawn says thanks for sending her notebook. And in case your wondering, Spike got a big ass-kicking. About Faith, I know we won't agree, at least not for a while, so let's agree to disagree. Also, in the letter, I meant everything I wrote. Writing to you lets me get away from everything that happens here. We're trying to fight Glory, but with Willow and Tara in Florida for spring break, we're not having the greatest luck. But we'll take care of it. How is everything in LA? How did Cordelia's play do?   
Love,   
Buffy   
Dear Buffy, 4-19-01   
We're having a great time in Florida. We have Mickey's autograph. :) We miss you guys, and wish you were here.   
Love,   
Willow and Tara   
  
Dear Buffy, 4-20-01   
Everything in LA is pretty good. The play's reviews weren't that great, but Cordelia's were good. Her visions have been getting worse lately. She has been complaining about the headaches. I talked to Giles about Glory, he told me what the Council said. I think I can find a book that would help. I'm trying to get it now. In the meantime, be careful. She sounds very powerful.   
Yours always,   
Angel   
  
Dear Angel, 4-26-01   
I'm sorry to hear about Cordy. Willow and Tara came back from Florida, and I talked to them about it. They gave me a simple spell that might help. I'm sending the directions. We had a little encounter with Glory. Nobody was hurt very badly, except for Tara who sprained her ankle. Any news about the book? It's pretty much our last hope. She wants the key, and I'm not sure there is much we can do to stop her. But I will do anything to protect her.   
Love,   
Buffy   
  
Dear Tara and Willow, 4-29-01   
I can't thank you enough. The spell worked so great. I still get the visions, but the headaches are much less painful.   
Thanks so, so much,   
Cordelia Chase   
  
Dear Buffy, 4-30-01   
Please tell Willow and Tara how much Cordelia appreciated the spell. I'm still trying to find the book. There are a lot of people and demons that want it. Including Glory. Buffy, I can't say this enough, be careful. Don't sacrifice your life for the key. It isn't real. Your memories, everyone's memories, aren't real. I know you wish it was, but the monks created this. All of it. I know you don't want to believe it, but if you might forget, it might coast you your life.   
Yours always,   
Angel   
  
Dear Buffy, 5-03-01   
Hey, what's up? Surprised to hear from me? Just had some free time, so I thought I'd write. Actually, I have a lot of free time in here. Usually, I'm thinking about stuff. Angel visits every few weeks. We talk about stuff. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about everything that went down. You know I never wanted to hurt anyone. I don't know, I was messed up, I guess. I'm not making excuses, though. You know? I know that we're not OK. That you won't forgive me, so I'm not asking. Seeing Angel is sort of like therapy, I guess. I've had a chance to talk about stuff. Anyway, I'm gonna go.   
Maybe, I'll see you, B.   
Faith.  
  
Rating: PG/G something like that   
Disclaimer: NOTHING belongs to me. Well, except of course ummm... ummm.....   
Feedback: Yes, Pleeeaaassseee (see, I'm begging)Please tell me if you want more.   
Dear Angel, 5-10-01   
Everything you said about the key is true, but still, she's my sister. I can remember the day my parents brought her home from the hospital, when I was 6. I told Giles that you found the book and he wants to know if you know anything.   
Love,   
Buffy   
Dear Buffy, 5-16-01   
It's "The Book of Padomus." It's in Latin. It talks about the gods from different dimensions, and how to defeat them. I know what you mean about Dawn. I remember when I first met her. That night we were fighting the three. We went back to your house, you invited me in. Then your mom and Dawn walked in and you told them that I was helping you with history. That was five years ago. I can't believe that I remember it so clearly.   
Forever yours,   
Angel   
  
Dear Giles, 5-17-01   
I finally found the book. I'm sending Gunn to Sunnydale with it and this letter. Unfortunately, the book is all in Latin. I know I don't have to tell you to be careful with it, but a lot of people and demons want it.   
Angel   
Dear Angel, 5-20-01   
The last few days all we have been doing is research. Giles insisted that we translate the book right away, and since he doesn't remember that much of Latin, we've been looking through a Latin dictionary. We haven't found anything, yet. Reading your letter brought back so many memories. I remember everything. Every moment with you.   
Love,   
Buffy   
PS Spike has left SD. I think he's going to LA.   
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm... do these characters belong to me? I'll just let you figure that out for yourself *g*   
Rating: I think PG   
Feedback: I begged last time. :(   
Dear Buffy, 5-23-01   
You were right, Spike did come to LA. Somehow, I still don't know how, he has convinced me to let him stay with me. I almost wish he was the old Spike, without the chip. All he does is sit around watching Passions. I wish I could just stake him. He always manages to bring you up in every conversation. If I didn't know better, I would say he had a crush. How is everything with Glory going? Did the book help?   
Yours always,   
Angel  
Dear Angel, 5-27-01   
Even with everything that has happened in the last week, I can't help but laugh at Spike. A few months ago, he told me that he loved me. I know what your thinking. I was completely shocked, and right away told him I didn't feel the same way, and that I would never feel that way about him. Anyway, in the Glory situation. We translated the book, and like we were afraid, the key is the only thing that can stop her. I'm so scared. I won't go into details, but I think there is a way that she won't be hurt. My father called today. He was somewhere in Europe when he heard they my mom died, and couldn't come back sooner. That was almost three months ago, and he only called now. I don't recognize him anymore. The last time I really talked to him was five years ago, when I stayed with him that summer. He's getting married next month. I have nothing against it, but Dawn is taking it pretty hard. I'll let you know what happened.   
Love,   
Buffy   
Dear Buffy, 5-30-01   
All I can say is good luck. With everything. Glory, your father, even Spike. I talked to Faith. She told me that she wrote you a letter. She's doing much better then before. I know you won't believe this, but she wishes that things had been different. I know that the fight with Glory will be hard for you, especially since it involves your sister. I wish I could help, but I'm having problems here with this law firm. Just remember that you can do it.   
Yours always,   
Angel   
  
Dear Angel, 6-05-01   
I can finally say it's over. Glory is gone. I know your wondering how everything went. I wish I could say fine, but unfortunately it didn't. Dawn is doing OK. She's very tired, but otherwise fine. Willow is in the hospital. Glory threw her across the room, and she hit the wall with her head. She has a slight concussion. Anya and Tara both have broken legs. Xander was hurt in the fire, and will be in the hospital for another week. Giles seems to be the only one without any major problems. I had a few broken ribs, and cuts and bruises which have already healed. Even though we're not in the best shape, we won. Glory is gone forever. I feel like I can finally breathe. I'm really tired, I'll write you more later.   
Love,   
Buffy   
  
Dear Buffy, 6-8-01   
Thank God your all right! I was worried about you. I know you think I shouldn't but I can't help it. We fought with Wolfram & Hart, and with Darla and Drusilla. We defeated the law firm, but Darla and Dru got away. I think they left town though. Spike also left, something about needing to think. Cordelia went home for a few weeks, she's talking with her parents again. Wesley also has gone home. He's visiting relatives in England. It has been really quiet here, the last few days.   
Yours always,   
Angel   
  
Dear Angel, 6-15-01   
It has been quiet in Sunnydale as well, at least with vampires and demons. My father came back two days ago. He married his secretary, and they are going to live in Los Angeles. In our old house. I don't know how he can stand it, all those memories. Dawn and I are going to visit him for a week. We're leaving on Saturday. I hope I can see you. Love,   
Buffy   
  
  
  
  
Dear Buffy, 6-11-01   
I hope you haven't left before this letter reaches you. I'm enclosing my new address. Stop by anytime while your in LA.   
Yours always,   
Angel   
  
Dear Angel, 6-25-01   
Did you happen to find my sweater at your apartment? I asked my father, but it's not at the house. We had a long talk before Dawn and I came back here. He wants us to live with them. I can't because I'm going to school here, but he wants Dawn to. He said he regrets leaving us and wants to make up for it. Dawn doesn't want to move, though. She was 9 when he left, and she has hardly talked to him since. He's her father, but she doesn't remember him. I also don't want her to move. She's the key and there will be other demons that will want to hurt her. I can't protect her when I'm so far away. I'll let you know what happens.   
Love,   
Buffy   
  
Dear Buffy, 6-29-01   
Don't worry, Buffy, everything will work out. If Dawn does move here, I will take care of her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. How are you doing? A lot of stuff has been going on in your life.   
Yours always,   
Angel   
PS I did find your sweater. When are you coming to LA to pick it up?   
  
  
  
Dear Angel, 7-12-01   
I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been so busy with Dawn. She refused to move to LA. She resents that our father married Stacy so soon after mom died, and that he wasn't even here for the funeral. I can't say that I completely disagree. But that's not the only thing. Angel, I've met someone. He's really nice, and sweet. And normal. And not in any military groups. He's the son of the woman that worked for my mother at the gallery. I really like him, and I think he likes me. He knows about the vampire thing, he was at the Graduation. His sister was in my class. He's three years older, and he just finished college. Wow, that's a lot of writing. I guess I'm telling you because, I don't want you to hear it from someone else. I love you, but we both know that we can't be together. At least I don't see a way. You are a wonderful friend, and as much as I wish we could be more then that, I don't want to loose your friendship if I can't have more. We both have said this many time, and I'll say it again. It'll be best if we try to move on. I tried, with Parker and Riley, but I wasn't ready to give you up. I don't know if now I am, but I have to try. I will always love you, no matter what. You hold a place in my heart that no one else can touch. After what we talked about in LA, I see that more then ever. I guess I was trying to replace you before, but I can't. There is only one Angel. And with Jeff, I'm finally in a relationship that I can understand. That makes sense. I'm finally a girl going out with a guy, not a slayer going out with someone I work with. I hope that we will keep writing to each other, because, like I said, I never want to loose your friendship. Love, Buffy   
  
Part 8  
  
Dear Buffy, 7-25-01  
I understand. I hope you are happy and I know that we will always be friends. Whatever happens, I will be here for you. It's hard to think of you with someone else, but as long as you're happy, I will be happy for you.  
  
Yours always,  
Angel  
  
Dear Buffy, 7-28-01  
Hey, what's up? Angel told me that you're going out with Jeff. Is this Carrie's brother? Yeah, not too many Jeff's in Sunnydale. He's a cutie! Way to go!  
Anyway, I tried calling you, but nobody answers at your house, so I thought I'd see if everything was OK.  
  
Love ya,  
Cordelia  
  
  
  
  
Dear Cordelia, 8-02-01  
Hey. Everything is fine. The storm last week knocked down the power and the phone lines and they still haven't gotten them up yet.   
Yeah, I'm going out with Carrie's brother. He's really sweet. Could you tell me how Angel is? He wrote me this weird letter about how he's OK with it, but it just sounded strange. I'm staring to think I shouldn't have told him.  
  
Love,  
Buffy  
  
  
Dear Angel, 8-02-01  
I am happy. It's not the same as it was with you, but I'm starting to get to know him, and I like him more all the time. I want to wish you happiness, but I guess that's not the best thing.   
Everything is going good here. My father agreed to let Dawn live with me in Sunnydale. He's staying in LA, but is sending us money and pretty much supporting us. I guess he thinks he's being a good father, and is not realizing that Dawn doesn't even know him.   
How is everything in LA?  
  
Love,  
Buffy  
  
  
Dear Buffy, 8-12-01  
I don't know how Angel is. He's been sort of moping around for the last few weeks. But how would you feel if the person you loved was going out with someone else? Just let him get used to it.  
Good luck with Jeff,  
Cordelia  
  
  
Dear Cordelia, 8-17-01  
Thanks for the advice.  
Buffy  
  
Dear Buffy, 8-20-01  
Everything here is good. You know how things get quiet in the summer. I'm glad things are going well for you, you deserve the best.  
Yours always,   
Angel  
  
  
  
Mom, 8-25-01  
How I wish that you were here right now. I don't know what to do. I love Angel so much, that my heart hurts when I think about life without him. But I can never have a life with him. Our love is a curse for both of us.  
I met this boy, Jeff. You would like him. I have known him for two months and I really like him. I think I might love him. He told me a few days ago that he loves me. But I can't see myself spending my whole life with him. I know what you would say. That I should give it a try, because as much as Angel and I love each other, we can't be together. But is that the right thing to do? I wish I could talk to you again.  
I miss you, Mommy. I don't know what to do. I have all these responsibilities now, and I wish that I could be 15 again. I didn't know about vampires or demons, I haven't met Angel, and I was happy.  
I will remember you always,  
Buffy  
  
  
Hey Slayer, 11-06-01  
Haven't heard from you in a while. Still alive in Sunnyhell? The Poofster, here, has been moping around the last few months, so I thought I'd go see for myself how things were going over there. What do you say? You won't stake me on sight?  
  
Spike  
  
Hey Spike, 11-10-01  
Are you sure you wanna come to Sunnydale? Nothing interesting's going on here. I'm sure you're having more fun in LA.   
  
Buffy  
  
Hey Slayer, 11-15-01  
If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't wanna see me. I know that inside you love me though, right? I'm gonna travel for a while, so I might stop in the 'dale.  
See you soon,  
Spike  
  
Hey Spike, 11-23-01  
Ha! Don't make me laugh. Riiiight, I love you.   
Have fun traveling.  
  
Buffy  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Angel, 07-02-02  
I know we haven't written to each other in a long time, but I have to tell you something. Jeff and I are getting married in October. I'm sending you an invitation. I hope you can come.  
Love,  
Buffy  
  
You are cordially invited to   
The Wedding of Elizabeth Summers and Jeffrey Shaffer  
On October eleventh, of the year 2001.  
  
  
Ms. Summers, 7-05-02  
Unfortunately, I will be unable to attend.  
Angel  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Dear Angel, 7-18-02  
I feel like I should be apologizing, but I don't know why. I know that inviting you to my wedding wasn't the wisest thing to do, but I don't know. I thought we could be friends again. And then I remembered what Spike said that time. That we could never be friends. Was he right?  
  
Love,  
Buffy  
  
Dear Buffy, 7-23-02  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. You deserve (and I hope you will have) all the happiness in the world.  
I don't know if we can be friends. We tried before and it didn't work. I just know that I can't stand there watching you getting married to someone else.   
  
Your always,  
Angel  
  
  
Dear Angel, 8-02-02  
Thank you for your wishes. I know that being friends didn't work out before, but I'm willing to give it a try, if you are.  
Love,  
Buffy  
  
  
  
Hey Slayer, 8-13-02  
I heard your gettin' married. And you don't invite me? You know how to hurt a guy's feelings. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be with that poof Riley.  
So, can I come? I promise I'll be good. And you know you want me there.  
Spike  
  
  
Spike, 8-20-02  
Why do you want to come to my wedding? I don't really care, because no! You can NOT come!  
Buffy  
  
  
  
Dear Giles, 10-14-02  
Something quite remarkable happened three days ago. While we were all at Buffy and Jeff's wedding, it seems that an apocalypse was scheduled to happen. I assume that we all missed the warming signs because we were preoccupied with the wedding plans.   
But not all of us missed the signs. Angel fought the army of demons, and he lost. Faith and Spike were with him, and for some reason, Spike had a robot that looked exactly like Buffy. Angel thought that it was Buffy, and when the last demon tried to kill it (he also assumed that it was the Slayer,) Angel went to save the robot and he was killed. Or rather, a wooden arrow was shot into his heart.   
But he didn't turn into dust. He took out the arrow and stood up and walked away. (Faith had killed the last demon already.)   
What I'm saying, and I'm still in awe of this, is that Angel is human. He still has his strength, but other then that he is, in every way, human. He can walk in the sunlight, he isn't hurt by holy water. He breathes, his heart beats, and he has a pulse.  
I don't know what will come of all this, but Cordelia received a message from the Powers That Be, that this is permanent.  
Sincerely,  
Wesley  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
  
Dear Willow, 10-20-02  
I am sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I have some important news that could affect all of us, but especially Buffy.  
I received a letter from Wesley. It seems that Angel has fulfilled the requirements to become human. He is human. This happened on the day of Buffy and Jeff's wedding. I know that you must be shocked by all of this, and the irony. Buffy and Angel could be together the day she married someone else.  
I am writing to you, because I don't know what to do. Should I tell Buffy? I feel responsible to do so, but yet shouldn't Angel tell her if he wants her to know? I am truly confused.  
  
Sincerely,  
Rupert Giles  
  
  
Dear Giles, 10-31-02  
I have no idea what to say. Buffy should definitely know, but do we tell her? I talked to Tara and Xander and both of them said that we shouldn't say anything. But I don't know if I could face her, knowing that she could be with the person she loves.  
Giles, a few days before her wedding, Buffy and I had a long talk. She told me that she loved Jeff, but only as a friend. He understood that, but still wanted to be married to her, because he loves her. Buffy told me that one of the reasons she agreed to marry Jeff, was because she was tired of not having a normal life. When we had that talk, she told me that she regretted saying 'yes' to Jeff. I advised her to end everything before it was too late, but she insisted that she couldn't hurt Jeff.   
I'm telling you this, I guess, because if you do tell her, I don't want you to feel like you destroyed their marriage.  
Love, Willow  
  
Dear Willow, 11-07-02  
Thank you for your advice and for telling me about your talk with Buffy. I finally called Angel, yesterday. I didn't tell him what you wrote me, but I did ask if he was planning to tell her what happened. He said he didn't feel it was right for him to. He said that as much as he loves Buffy, she is with someone else.  
I must say, that I agree. Even if this marriage wasn't based on love, it needs a chance to grow. Maybe this is what Buffy needs.  
  
Sincerely, Rupert Giles  
  
  
Dear Buffy, 11-12-02  
Hey! How are you doing? How do you like Ohio? Now that Willow and Tara moved to San Franciso, and Anya and I are in New York, you and Jeff are in Ohio, and Giles in back in Sunnydale, it feels like something is missing. Now that Faith is out of jail, and slaying again, the whole Scooby Gang has fallen apart..  
How's married life? When should we expect some nieces or nephews? I'm just kidding. Actually, you're getting a niece or a nephew soon. Anya is pregnant. Can you believe it? Me a father?  
Anyway, we miss you. When are you two gonna visit?  
  
Love,  
Xander  
  
Dear Xander and Anya, 11-19-02  
Congratulations! Wow, you two are going to be great parents! So if it's a girl is it going to be a little Buffy? After your favorite slayer? Just kidding.   
Married life is good. You know Jeff, he is amazingly sweet. Everyday he asks if I would rather be in Sunnydale, and although, I would, I'm happy here. I've met some of our neighbors, and none of them appear to be demons of any kind, so I'd say things are of the good.  
Congratulations again, and I miss you guys.  
Love,   
Buffy  
  
  
Dear Willow and Tara, 12-15-02  
How are you? I haven't heard anything from you guys lately? I tried calling, but you're never home.   
I'm writing to tell you that Jeff and I are going to be in Los Angeles for Christmas. We're having dinner at my father's house. If you aren't doing anything, maybe you could come. We'll be there until January 10th, so hopefully we will get to hang out. We're leaving on the 17th, in two day. I'm enclosing my father's phone number and address, so let us know. I talked with Xander and Anya and they will be there. Giles, unfortunately, is going to England.  
  
Love,   
Buffy  
  
  
Dear Buffy and Jeff, 12-25-02  
Merry Christmas to both of you. I'm sorry I couldn't spend Christmas with you and the rest, but I had to see my family. Fortunately, everything went fine, and I will be back by the middle of January.  
  
Sincerely,  
Rupert Giles  
  
  
  
  
Dear Willow, 02-21-03  
God, Willow, I have been trying to call you for the last few days, but you're never home. I need to talk to someone, and you're my best friend. I don't know where to start, I guess the beginning would be best.  
It all happened when Jeff and I were in LA. I did something that I can never forgive myself for. In January, I went to see Angel. I know right now you're saying that I shouldn't have, but I had to talk to him. I was hoping to make things better, but instead they are so much worse.  
Angel is human. It's a long story, and he told me everything. On the day that Jeff and I were married, he became human. After he told me everything, I left. I couldn't believe that he didn't tell me. I wouldn't have married Jeff, because Angel and I could finally be together.   
If this story ended right now, everything would be fine. Well, not fine, but definitely as bad as it now. I went back, Willow. We talked for five hours. We cried, we laughed, we told our deepest secrets to each other. I love him, more then ever, Willow, but that doesn't excuse what I did. I slept with him. I slept with Angel. We made love. I committed adultery.   
I left that night, without talking to him, and I haven't since. Jeff doesn't know anything. I really don't want to hurt him. But that's not the end. I'm pregnant. The baby could be Jeff's, but in my heart I know it's Angel's. Oh, Willow, what do I do, now? I wish you were right here so I could talk to you, but you are across the country.  
I don't know what to do. I wish I could not hurt anyone, but no matter what, people will be hurt, and it's my foult. What should I do?  
  
Love,  
Buffy  
  



End file.
